


Mistletoe

by somnolentblue



Series: Skittles [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker makes a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



> A Skittles ficlet written for [scintilla10](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org). She prompted me with the color green.

Eliot looked down at the printout on his chair. "Parker, what is this?"

"My Christmas present!" she said, leaning down from her position on the table to give him a good morning kiss.

Uncertain about why, exactly, a printout of a plant qualified as a Christmas gift, he looked over at Hardison.

"Hey, don't look at me, man," Hardison said. "You're the one who didn't want to get her cash this year."

Unable to deal with them this early, Eliot decided to perform his coffee ritual instead. The grinder went grrrr, the kettle whistled, and he started his beautiful, glorious, and magnificent French Press.

Parker just grinned and ate her Captain Crunch.

*****

"I know what it is," Hardison announced, looking up from his laptop.

"And?"

"First, acknowledge how amazing I am. Say, 'Hardison, you are amazing and stupendous and I worship the keyboard you type on.'"

"Hardison, if you don't tell me what it is, I'm not going to give you brownies."

"Are they your caramel brownies?"

"Yes."

"Fine, hold that dire threat over my head. I ask you to do one little thing, to acknowledge how useful and helpful I am, how I find out what's going on in the mysterious mind of our lady, and you threaten me with brownie deprivation. Harsh, man, harsh."

Hardison turned his laptop around, and Eliot wiped his flour-covered hands on his apron before coming over.

" _Helixanthera schizocalyx_ , otherwise known as mistletoe. Specifically, a shiny [new type of mistletoe](http://news.bbc.co.uk/earth/hi/earth_news/newsid_9304000/9304881.stm) hitherto unknown to science.

"Let's go steal ourselves a botany lab."


End file.
